taigavufandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Taigavu
Taigavu, officially the Republic of Taigavu (French: Republique Taigavu, German : Republik auf Taigavu), is a country whose territory consists of the isles of Taigavu located 1200km west of the Sahara Coast and consists of six states and two territories. The Mainland of Taigavu consists of the five most populase States with the Green Isles located 200 km east of the mainland. The two territories lie north-west and south-west of the mainland. The Nation's combined land area comes in at 540,234 square kilometers and a population of 6.1 million (as of the 2016 census). Taigavu, a soverign state, is a federal semi-presidential republic with its capital in Tai City, the country's largest city and main cultural and commercial hub. Other major areas include the capital cities of other States including Pac City in Wavulo, Bismark in Radcliffe, and Toowoomba in Barooga. Taigavu was inhabited by Indigenous Taigavians for around 10,000 years before the first colonial settlement was established by the French and British in the 17th century. The First Kingdom of Taigavu emerged shortly after France's defeat in the Seven Years' War in what is today the State of Fitzgibbon. Numerous financial issues between the French colony of Taigavu and France lead to the Taigavuian War of Independence which began in 1776 followed by the crowning of King Henri I in 1778. The French conceded defeat in 1780 to assist the United States in the American Revolution against the British. In 1810 King Henri II was overthrown by the First Republican revolution which established what is today refereed to as 'Revolutionary Taigavu' which allied with Napoleon's French Empire and occupied the surrounding British colonies of Wavulo and Kedron under then President Phillipe Tai. In 1873, German Chancellor Bismark purchased the Southern land of the British Colony of Wavulo establishing the colony of Radcliffe. After World War I the mainland remained divided between the independent Second Kingdom of Taigavu and the European colonies. In 1922 Communist arose in Tai City and executed King Louis IV and his Chancellor declaring Taigavu 'the People's Republic of Taigavu'. In 1933 Germany released the colony of Radcliffe as an independent nation, it remained a fascist dictatorship until 2013. Taigavu remained divided until the fall of the Berlin Wall lead to the Kingdom of Barooga (allied with France) invading Taigavu with the support of Jacobite Rebels, in 1990 the Kingdom of Taigavu and Barooga was formed. In 1995 the British handed over the Crown Colonies of Wavulo and Kedron. In 2012 the election of the Republican United Party lead to the abdication of King Louis V and the establishment of a provisional Government. In 2013 on the death of Radcliffe's Furher the nation sent delegates to the constitutional convention and signed the Confederation Pact ensuring that Radcliffe would join Taigavu by 2020. in 2014 the people of Taigavu and Radcliffe voted for a new Constitution with Sir Oliver Cooney being sworn in as the first President of the Republic the next year and the Congress established on the 1st of February 2015. Today Taigavu is a secondary power with a strong economy; it has the 10th largest economy in the world. A developed country with a very high standard of living, it upholds a social security and universal health care system, environmental protections and tuition free university education. Taigavu is a member of the United Nations, NATO, the G20 and the OECD with plans to join the European Union by 2025. The current President is Jemilla Smith (SDP), with Thomas Stephen (SDP) serving as Prime Minister. Together they oversee the current and fourth Cabinet of the Republic. History Pre-Colonisation Indigenous Peoples in Taigavu settled the mainland around 10,000 years ago from the east coast of what is today the United States and Canada. The term 'Indigenous' as a noun has specific legal definitions as a person who identifies with the peoples who settled Taigavu from Algic Language Communities, while the term 'Aboriginal' refers to a person of full blood dissent. As of 2018 no full blooded Aboriginals survive, the last to have estimated to have died in the 1860s. The first inhabitants of Taigavu are generally viewed to have sailed on primitivevessels across the Atlantic to the mainland of Taigavu. Archaeologist estimate the first arrival at around 10,000 years ago. The Taigavian Aboriginal societies included permanent settlements, agriculture, complex social hierarchies and the 'Dreaming'. Most of these cultures have been lost since European exploration in the 16th century. The decline is contributed to European diseases. The subjugation of these nations was complete by the 1750s under the joint order of King Louis XV and King George II. The Taigavian Government has been working to play a critical role in the preservation of remaining Indigenous Societies and has officially apologised for the forced resettlement that took place in the 18th and 19th centuries. In the 1850s a policy of forced integration lead to the mass killings of hundreds of Aboriginal citizens across the mainland. The reconciliation commission was established by the Soviet Government in the 1960s and since then the nation has been working towards Reconciliation. Discovery & Colonisation The first European to set eyes on Taigavu was Christopher Columbus in 1493, believing he had found islands in the pacific he continued to what he believed to be India. Independence (1770 - 1815) The Second Kingdom (1815 - 1923) Divided Taigavu (1923 - 1990) Unification (1990 - present)